the apocalypse of the dead
by Juguete del destino
Summary: Aqui que importa el pasado/NOooo big macintosh/en este mundo no cabemos las dos,Aria/ que no entiendes, applejack es mia solo mia/ nada volvera a ser como antes/ Pinkie, has enloquecido. Lo unico que importa es sobrevivir en el apocalipsis de los muertos.
1. Todo se fue al carajo

**Aclaraciones:**

**- Applejack y rainbow dash ya son pareja, al igual que fluttershy y big macintosh, pinkie pie y cheese sandwich y twilight y flash sentry.**

**- Todos son humanos, pero no de forma equestria girl tienen piel normal no de colores, pero el cabello si.**

**- Acepto sugerencias buenas las malas no.**

**- Me inspire en una serie llamada the walking dead u saque algunas ideas de ahi.**

**-Casi todos los personajes tienen 16.**

**- My little pony no es mio solo lo uso para esta asombrosa historia.**

_(Pinkie pov)_

Empezó siendo una mañana muy normal, pero normal al sentido pinkie pie. Sono mi alarma que tiene la tonada de happy birthday, me cambie, aliste mi mochila guardando libros, cuadernos, lapices y mi kit de fiestas portátil porque uno nunca sabe cuando puede pasar una emergencia que necesite a pinkie pie, y me voy a la escuela.

Veo a mis amigas y a mi novio cheese sandwich no se que haría sin el ,es una de las personas mas importantes que me hacen feliz. Pero a pesar de eso escondo un secreto que nadie sabe.

_(Normal pov)_

Se podia ver a las 6 mejores amigas saliendo de la escuela, después de tener un dia bastante movido.

Pinkie pie: Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida que hacemos mañana- dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

Rainbow dash: Siempre dices eso de todos los dias ya me cansas pinkie.

Applejack: Tranquila rainbow si no fuera por pinkie los dias en la escuela serian muy aburridos.

Pinkie pie: Si dashi hazle caso a tu novia, que tambien es la mejor prima de todo el mundo- dijo mientras abrazaba a applejack.

Rainbow dash: Aun no supero que tu y applejack sean primas y ya deja deja de abrazarla.

Twilight: Superalo rainbow dash es lo que todas hicimos.

Fluttershy y rarity: Asi es- dijeron mientras asentían.

Rarity: Chicas miren eso- mientas señala a un grupo de personas muy extrañas.

Las amigas vieron hacia donde rarity señalaba y pudieron ver algo que las horrorizo. Eran como cientos de personas que caminaban lento, algunos estaban mordiendo a otros que gritaban, mientras que otros estaban comiéndose los intestinos de los que antes eran personas.

Fluttershy: Que son esas cosas- dijo con una expresión de horror y espanto.

Rarity: No lo se- dijo mientras veia a las personas que gritaban.

Sweetie belle: AHHHHHHHHHH alejate de mi

Rarity: Sweetie belle? espera sweetie allá va rarity.

Twilight: Rarity espera, pero fue en vano pues rarity habia desaparecido entre esos mostruos.

Rarity corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y quito a sweetie bell a la cual estaban a punto de morder el brazo estaban a punto de irse pero una de esas cosas cogió de la pierna a rarity, la cual grito de dolor al ser mordida y a la vez que era arrastrada por esas cosas.

Rarity: Vete, huye encuentra a tus amigas, vete.

Sweetie belle: No, vamos rarity podemos lograrlo no te rindas- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rarity: Soy tu hermana mayor y te ordeno que te vayas, encuentra a mi amigas ellas te ayudaran. Solo vete.

Sweetie belle se alejo de ahí mientras veía como sus compañeros de clase eran devorados.

**Con las 5 amigas**

Fluttershy: Debemos buscar a rarity.

Applejack: Fluttershy lo importante es huir de aqui.

Fluttershy: Lo importante es encontrar a rarity.

Pinkie pie: Pues ya la encontré- dijo mientras señalaba a a rarity que se acercaba a ellas lentamente.

Fluttershy: (acercandose) Rarity amiga tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo, pero obtuvo como respuesta una mordida que le arranco parte del brazo.

Todas: (gritando) fluttershy.

Pero ya era tarde rarity habia cogido del cuello a fluttershy mientras se la comía,literalmente, solo se veia lagrimas y sangre por parte de fluttershy. Rarity levanto la mirada y al ver a las 4 amigas se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia ellas.

Applejack: Creen que ya es hora de correr.

Todas: SI.

Salieron corriendo pero tambien habian llamado la atencion, a si que cientos de esos monstruos los seguian.

_(Pinkie pov)_

Estabamos corriendo cientos de esas cosas nos seguían, no sabia que hacer hasta que pude ver un martillo clavado en la cabeza de una de esas cosas. Ahora lo entendia la cabeza ese era punto devil de ellos, tome el martillo y me detuve sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

_(Normal pov)_

Todas se detuvieron al ver parar a pinkie preguntandose que pasaba, pero sus dudas se aclararon al escuchar decir a pinkie dos simples palabras.

Pinkie pie: Me quedo

Todas: QUE?

Pinkie pie: Lo que escucharon me quedare, les hare ganar mas tiempo para que huyan.

Rainbow dash: Pinkie si es por lo que dije antes no fue enserio, nunca me cansare de ti eres mi amiga ya perdimos dos no te podemos perder a ti tambien- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pinkie pie: Solo vayanse.

Todas: Pero...

Pinkie pie: AHORA.

Las 3 amigas restantes salieron corriendo dejando atras a pinkie.

Pinkie solo veia como se acercaban y cambio su tipica sonrisa feliz por una maligna , su pelo esponjando se lacio y se volvio un rosa oscuro.

Pinkie pie: Esto va a ser tan divertido, pero aun me pregunto que son. Ya se los llamare caminantes- dijo mientras sacaba el martillo y se lo clavaba en la cabeza al primero que encontro.

**Con las 3 amigas**

Las chicas corrian evitando a los caminantes queriendo encontrar a otro humano.

X: Por aqui.

Applejack: Quien habla

X: Por aqui.

Twilight: Vamos.

Las chicas corrieron hasta llegar a una casa, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un chico de pelo azul.

Twilight: Flash- dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su novio.

X: O ye flash estas bien- dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

Rainbow dash: Cheese sandwich?

Cheese sandwich: Y no solo eso- dijo mientras mostraba a un niño de cabello verde y una niña pelirroja con un moño enorme.

Twilight: (dejando de abrazar a flash) Spike? Apple bloom?- dijo mientras corria a abrazar a los niños de 13.

Flash sentry: Solo estan ustedes dos?

Rainbow dash: A que te refieres con dos, applejack esta con nosotras.

Flash sentry: Pues ahora no la veo.

Rainbow dash: QUE- dijo mirando para todos lados sin poder encontrar a su novia.

Flash sentry: Vez te lo dije.

Twilight: Pero rainbow tiene razon applejack venia con nosotras.

Apple bloom: Pues entonces vamos a buscarla, es mi hermana y debo encontrarla.

Spike: EH twilight,si applejack estaba con ustedes donde estan pinkie, rarity y flutteshy?

Twilight: Pues ellas no lo lograron- dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caian por su rostro.

Rainbow dash: No te preocupes twilight, encontraremos a applejack verdad flash?

Flash sentry: Claro, pero lo mejor sera descansar ya es de noche y este dia ha sido demasiado intenso.

Todos ayudaron a bloquear la puerta y subieron al segundo piso.

_(Applejack pov)_

Cuando twilight dijo vamos y salieron corriendo vi como una horda de caminantes se acercaba, por primera vez en el dia sentia miedo, miedo de haber perdido a mi familia, miedo de haber perdido a mi amigas y sobretodo miedo de perder mi vida. Senti como alguien me tapaba la boca y me arrastraba al bosque no vi su cara pues usaba capucha intente detenerlo pero era mas fuerte que yo y eso es extraño ya que yo soy una persona muy fuerte. En el intento de liberarme senti como se me caia el brazalete que pinkie me habia regalado, el unico recuerdo de ella y lo habia perdido.

_(Normal pov)_

Ambos entraron a una casa sin llamar la atencion de los caminantes, applejack se veia nerviosa pero no parecia importarle al encapuchado.

X: Escucha voy a sacar mi mano de tu boca y no vas a gritar por que si gritas nos atrapan, entendiste.

Applejack: (asintiendo).El encapuchado quito su mano.

X: Asi esta mejor?

Applejack: Si, pero por que me salvaste?

X: Porque es mi deber.

Applejack: Tu deber?

X: Todavia no sabes quien soy?

Applejack: NO.

El encapuchado se levanto se quito su abrigo dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Applejack: No puede ser, eres tu...

**En otro lugar no tan lejos**

Se podia ver un montón de caminantes muertos tirados en el suelo, y sobre ellos habia una persona. Pero no cualquier persona, esa era una persona especial. La misma persona que guardaba un secreto, la misma que habia matado cien caminantes a martillazos, la que ahora ya no tenia miedo. La chica a la cual todos llamaban PINKIE PIE.

**_Les gusto, la debo continuar, si la debo continuar dejen sus sugerencias por PM._**


	2. SI MATAS VIVES

_(Pinkie pov)_

Me había quedado para hacerles ganar tiempo a mis amigas. Lo que paso después fue sencillo empeze a matar a los caminantes uno por uno fue mas facil de lo que crei y me di cuenta de que mientras mas mataba mas me manchaba de sangre y de su asqueroso y repugnante olor y a la vez ellos menos me notaban, diferenciaban a los humanos de ellos por el olor ya que literalmente están muertos. Me pregunto si mis amigas lo lograron o si yo lo lograre, pero si quiero sobrevivir a esto debo moverme decidi explorar algunas casas y ahí fue donde encontre a mi katana (espada samurai) la cual me ha sido muy util. Tengo dos opciones o voy por la ciudad o por el bosque estaba segura de ir por la ciudad para encontrar a mis amigas, A MIS MEJORES AMIGAS. Antes de que partiera pude ver que en el lodo habian marcas de pisadas, devian haber pasado dos personas, pero lo que llamo mi atencion fue que sobre esas pisadas habia un brazalete el mismo brazalete que le habia dado a applejack eso solo significaba una cosa applejack no estaba con twilight ni rainbow dash estaba con otra persona pero ¿quien?. Debia buscarla y encontrarla antes de que los caminantes la encontraran y la perdiera, pero antes debia hacer algo importante. Fui hacia donde hace poco habia estado con mis amigas buscando a rarity y fluttershy o lo que quedaba de ellas debia liberarlas de su desdicha, las encontre devorando un gato senti lastima por ellas y sin dudarlo de un sablazo les vole la cabeza a las que alguna vez fueron mis amigas. Mientras mas muertos mataba me iba dando cuenta de que tenia mas oportunidades de sobrevivir, de ganar un dia mas de vida me di cuenta de que SI MATAS VIVES uno no debe tener piedad por esos muertos porque la misma palabra lo dice estan MUERTOS. Huir no es una opcion, los que huyen solo vuelven como uno de ellos ahora que ya libere de su desdicha a raity y fluttershy me voy a buscar a applejack se que cuando la encuentre sera mas facil encontrar a rainbow dash y a twilight solo espero que con quien este applejack no la trate mal o se las vera conmigo. Nada volvera a ser como antes aunque lo intentemos los pocos sobrevivientes que quedan iran cayendo uno a uno incluyendome. Solo nos queda luchar por tener un dia mas de vida y siempre tener una pequeña esperanza. Tomo mi espada, me mancho de sangre para que no me reconoscan, me despido de las decapitadas rarity y flutteshy y me dirijo al bosque a buscar a applejack.

**Dejen reviews, la debo continuar ¿con quien creen que esta applejack? dejen sugerencias por PM.**


	3. Pronto estaremos juntas

**DENTRO DE UNA CASA EN EL BOSQUE**

Applejack: No puede ser eres tu Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh: claro quien más seria tan valiente para rescatarte hermanita.

Applejack: No es momento de alardear y creo que deberías enterarte de algo importante.

Big macintosh: Claro dime.

Applejack: Bueno cuando estábamos huyendo de esas cosas dos de nosotras no lo lograron y entre ellas estaba fluttershy.

Big macintosh: ¿y? cual es lo importante en todo ese asunto.

Applejack: No me escuchaste TU NOVIA esta MUERTA esta muerta.

Big macintosh: ¿Y? lo único que importa es que tu este bien.

Applejack: Como sea, yo solo tenia que decirte lo que paso.

Big macintosh: y yo te dije lo que pienso ahora ya es muy tarde deberías irte a dormir, pero antes toma- dijo mientras le entrega una pistola de corto alcance- mañana te enseñare a usarla.

Applejack: Hasta mañana big mac.

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Pinkie había seguido el rastro de applejack desde el comienzo del dia, pero ya era de noche y era el momento de descansar asi que entro en una casa elimino a todos los caminantes que se encontraban dentro y subio al segundo piso dispuesta a que el dia siguiente fuera mejor para **ELLAS **(sipi leyeron bien dice ellas).

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Pinkie pie: Mmmm buenos días amig….. o jiji casi lo olvido mis amigas no están me abandonaron me dejaron sola claro excepto applejack solo debo encontrarla y asi ya no estare sola aunque en verdad **NUNCA ESTOY SOLA. **Bueno, es hora de desayunar buscare algo para comer.

Pinkie inspecciono toda la casa buscando algo para comer en el camino se encontró con la foto de la familia que seguramente vivía ahí eran una niña rubia muy parecida a ella con sus padres al lado.

Pinkie pie: Que lindos, se ven igual que mi familia excepto que la mia **NO ERA FELIZ** como esta y luego mis padres tuvieron que….. Mejor olvidar el pasado lo que importa es el presente ahora debo encontrar a applejack asi también como algo para comer.

Pinkie siguio buscando hasta que dentro de una repisa encontró una lata de frijoles que aun no caducaba.

Pinkie pie: Bueno es mejor que nada- dijo mientras abria la lata de frijoles y a la vez salía para seguir buscando a applejack.

_(pinkie pov)_

Estaba harta de seguir buscando y en cada lugar no entrar a applejack, pero se supone que soy pinkie pie la chica que siempre sonríe hasta en las peores circunstancias. Voy a derribar la puerta de la ultima casa hasta que escucho una voces que me hacen sentir muy feliz.

X: Pasame los duraznos enlatados.

X: Claro, pero no crees que deberíamos ahorrar se nos esta acabando la comida.

Esa voz ESA VOZ es la de applejack y a juzgar por la otra voz creo que ya se con quien esta estoy demasiado feliz asi que solo me queda tocar la perta para reunirme con mis **ÚNICOS AMIGOS.**

**DENTRO DE LA CASA**

Applejack: Pasame los duraznos enlatados.

Big macintosh: Claro, pero no crees que deberíamos ahorrar se nos esta acabando la comida.

Applejack: Entonces iremos por mas

Big macintosh: Si pero aun asi pienso que…- iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por unos TOCTOC que provenían de la puerta.

Applejack y big macintosh se pusieron en posición de ataque, mientras que big macintosh se acercaba a la mirilla de la puerta (nota de autor: la mirilla es ese hueco que se encuentra en las puertas para poder ver del otro lado).

Big macintosh: Jajaja (risa leve) ay el mundo están pequeño.

Applejack:¿Qué pasa?

Big macintosh: Es para ti.

**EN UNA CIUDAD**

En una ciudad se encontraba un hospital en el cual muchas la creyeron muerta, pero no sabían que solo estaba en coma, la dejaron sola pero ella haría lo imposible por volverse a reunir con sus amigas a esa chica peli-azul a la que todos conocieron como **SONATA DUSK.**

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE ATLANTA**

X: no fue buena idea dejar a sonata sola en ese hospital.

X: no íbamos a estar cargando muertos, Aria.

Aria blaze: No lo entiendes sunset.

Sunset shimer: Claro que lo entiendo pero olvida ya a Sonata digo ahora estas con ADAGIO.

Adagio dazzle: Alguien esta hablando de mi.

Sunset shimer: Solo Aria que sigue dudando de su relación.

Aria blaze: Es que yo- pero fue callada por un beso por parte de adagio.

Adagio dazzle: ya lo hemos hablado y te puedo jurar que sonata esta muerta, además donde esta la chica que se creía la mas ruda.

Aria blaze. Bien te creo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- mevoy a traer agua ya se nos esta acabando- dijo mientras se iba hacia el rio con una cubeta.

Adagio dazzle: Ya se fue?

Sunset shimer: Si, cuando piensas decirle que sonata no esta muerta.

Adagio dazzle. Tranquila sunset ella no tiene porque enterarse además ya es feliz conmigo mas de lo que era con sonata.

Sunset shimer: Si tu lo dices, te importaría preparar la cena voy a ir a asegurar el perímetro para asegurarme de que no ingresaron mas errantes.

Adagio dazzle: Claro ve, yo preparo la cena- dijo mientras vei como sunset se alejaba para asegurar el perímetro- porque Aria debería enterarse de que sonata esta viva digo eso no es importante lo importante es que estemos juntas y sobrevivamos este apocalipsis juntas claro.

**Dejen reviews si quieren que la continue y dejen sugerencias.**


	4. Dias pasados

**En este cap explicaremos como era la vida de pinkie antes del apocalipsis y del secreto que ella guardaba y tambien de como se volvió algo loca.**

_Aclaraciones: Igneous Rock y cloudy quartz son los padres de pinkie pie para quien no sabia._

**ANTES DEL APOCALIPSIS**

Se podía ver a una niña de por lo menos doce años tirada en el suelo de una habitacion gris que solo sonreia a sus padres que la miraban con una cara de odio.

Igneous: (golpeandola) no sonrias ya no sonrias porque no eres como tus hermanas serias y frias, pero claro tenias que salir feliz y optimista me das asco solo recuerda que yo no te considero mi hija.

Cloudy: ya igneous dejala que hoy esta cría (niña) se queda sin comer.

.

.

.

Siempre era lo mismo la encerraban en su cuarto y no le daban de comer, pero a pesar de eso amaba a sus padres a sus amables y cariñosos padres.

Pinkie: (hablando sola) Hay pinkie pinkie pinkie cuando entenderas solo mira el lado positivo y sonrie LO HACES POR TUS AMIGAS ELLAS TE QUIEREN MUCHO.

Pinkie: Si claro es por eso que siempre rainbow dash nos evita y nunca quiere pasar tiempo con nosotras.

Pinkie: Yo se que ella me quiere muy pero muy dentro me quiere.

Pinkie: Y que hay de tus padres te quieren tanto que te golpean ese es el gran cariño que sienten por ti.

Pinkie: No no no ellos me quieren yo lo se.

Pinkie: Si claro deberiamos darles una importante leccion.

De la nada pinkie se levanto del suelo y empezo a buscar entre sus cosas encontrandose con su cuchillo para partir pasteles.

Pinkie: Creo que esto me servira- dijo mientras su cabello se laciaba y formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

.

.

.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Cloudy: Pinkamena diane pie si bajas a desayunar ahora te dare doble racion de ricocan (sip la alimentaban con comida de perro).

Cloudy preparo la mesa para el desayuno mientras lo hacia logro ver una foto en donde estaban ella, su esposo y sus cuatro hijas cuando eran pequeñas y solo tomo unas tijeras y corto la parte en donde se encontraba pinkie.

Cloudy: pinkamena baja ahora mismo o te aseg...- no termino de hablar porque en ese momento pinkie se le habia tirado encima y le habia atravesado el cuello matandola al instante dejando caer su cadaver al suelo.

Pinkie observaba a su muerta madre y solo se inclino para poder darle un beso en su frente.

Pinkie: tranquila mami, papi pronto estara contigo.

Igneous: Cloudy que esta pasan...- pero antes de continuar hablando sintio como pinkie le clavaba el cuchillo en el estomago que empezaba a sangrar.

Pinkie: rie vamos papi rie mira el lado positivo.

Igneous: Pinkamena por favor yo solo queria que siguieras nuestro ejemplo que fueras como nosotros- dijo algo adolorido por la acuchillada.

Pinkie: pues que pena- dijo antes de clavarle el cuhillo en su cabeza dejandolo muerto en el acto.

Una vez acabado pinkie solo se agacho y empezo a llorar sobre los cadaveres de sus padres.

Pinkie: (llorando) pero que he echo- dijo mientras miraba su cuchillo ensangrentado.

Pinkie se levanto tomo los cadaveres de sus padres y los enterro en su jardin trasero limpio el piso y las paredes sin dejar huellas o pistas del asesinato. Fue a su cuarto metio su ropa en una mochila y se salio de su casa rumbo a un lugar desconocido hasta que...

.

.

.

Pinkie caminaba agotada NO TENIA A DONDE IR no podia ir con sus amigas le preguntarian que es lo que pasaba y no queria hablar sobre lo sucedido, solo se sento en una banca del parque y empezo a llorar de nuevo hasta que...

X: hola niña estas perdida.

X: ooh que linda criaturita permitenos presentarnos yo soy la sra. cake y el es mi esposo el sr. cake.

Sr. cake: Permitenos llevarte a nuestra casa, pero antes como te llamas.

Pinkie: Soy pinkamena pero mis amigos me llaman pinkie pie.

Sra. cake: pinkie pie que lindo nombre, ven cariño en nuestra casa te sentiras como una princesa.

Pinkie: es-esta bien.

Sra. cake: pero antes ten cariño- dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba un peluche de un lagarto con un collar que decia gumy.

Pinkie: gracias me alegra de que ustedes me quieran como soy.

Los tres se empezaron a alejar del parque mientras hablaban entre ellos, pero para pinkie ese dia quedaria marcado no era un final era un nuevo comienzo feliz.

.

.

.

**En el presente**

Aveces recordaba ese dia ahora tenia 16 habian pasado cuatro años y ahora se encontraba sobreviviendo en toda esta mierda de mundo.

Pinkie: Cuanto creen que falta para encontrar otra casa.

Applejack: No lo se pinkie solo sigamos juntos y te aseguro que todo estara bien.

Big macintosh: Sip.

Pinkie estaba feliz de haber encontrado a sus amigos, despues de re-encontrarse ellos decidieron que era hora de moverse no se podrian quedar en el bosque por siempre ademas big macintosh insistía en buscar a applebloom es por eso que ahora estaban en una carretera buscando comida, refugio y a applebloom, pero lo mas importante seguian **JUNTOS.**

**En una tienda**

Rainbow: bueno ya es hora vamos flash sentry tenemos que ir a buscar a applejack

Twilight: Rainbow dash espera Las posibilidades de encontrar la applejack son muy pocas es mejor no arriesgarse.

Rainbow: Que te pasa twilight se supone que es tu amiga.

Flash sentry: vamos twilight tenemos intentarlo.

Twilight: Bien como sea solo quiero que estes bien- dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Rainbow: AGH pdrian dejar sus escenas de titanic para luego. Twilight tu, spike, applebloom y cheese sandwich se quedaran aqui en caso applejack llegara.

Applebloom: QUE me vas a dejar con la cerebrito, el bufon y el que llora porque rarity se murio, si recuerdas bien applejack es MI hermana.

Rainbow: Oye niña yo hago lo posible por mantenerte viva ademas no sabes defenderte.

Applebloom: A crees que porque tengo doce años no puedo defenderme pues te digo que si applejack regresa lo primero que le dire es que termine contigo.

Rainbow se iba a lanzar sobre applebloom pero fue detenida por twilight.

Twilight: ya calma rainbow dash calma.

Applebloom: ay ya callate que ni defender puedes hasta el bufon de cheese sandwich sabe utilizar un arma.

Spike: puedo decir algo.

Applebloom: No, tu solo sirves para llorar .que te cuesta entender de que rarity esta muerta M-U-E-R-T-A.

Spike: Oye no hables asi de rarity por que podrias arrepentirte.

Applebloom: uy que miedo saben que me voy a dormir.

Applebloom se fue corriendo al segundo piso de la tienda dejando a todos en un silencio incomodo.

Twilight: spike yo...

Spike: Saben que,creo que debo irme hacer algo.

Cheese: (llegando) de que me perdi.

Flash sentry: de nada importante. vamos rainbow dash.

Rainbow: A claro vamos.

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Rainbow: porque crees que applebloom se es asi.

Flash sentry: es que perdio a su famila y su unica esperanza es que applejack este vida debes entenderla.

Rainbow: Si creo que yo tambien me sentiria de ese modo.

**En el segundo piso de la tienda**

******_sueño****_**

Se podia ver a una applejack de 13 años jugando con una applebloom de unos 9 años, ya era tarde se la habian pasado jugando todo el dia y ya estaban cansadas fue cuando vieron que big macintosh de unos 15 se acercaba a ellas con una mirada no muy alegre que digamos.

Applejack: big mac alegra esa cara que es lo que te pasa.

Big macintosh: Es la abuela smith ella no lo logro.

Applebloom: QUE- dijo antes de salir corriendo en direccion a la granja.

Applejack: espera applebloom.

.

.

.

Applebloom salia del cuarto de su abuela mientras observaba a sus hermanos que recien llegaban despues de haberla seguido.

Applejack: applebloom estas bien.

Applebloom: Si solo queria despedirme de la abuela. pero me pueden prometer algo.

Applejack: claro.

Big macintosh: sip.

Applebloom: prométanme que siempre estaremos juntos.

Applejack/big macintosh: te prometemos que siempre estaremos juntos- dijeron antes de darse un calido y familiar abrazo.

_******fin del sueño******_

Applebloom habia despertado de su sueño **TE PROMETEMOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS **esa frase se la tenia desde que comenzo todo esto del apocalipsis, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar ese momento.

Applebloom: LO PROMETIERON ME LO HABIAN PROMETIDO- dijo antes de escuchar un grito y varios disparos en la planta baja.

Applebloom bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras tomaba una lampara de noche para poder defenderse, pero al observar lo que pasaba solo pudo quedar en shock y salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Spike: Applebloom espera- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Oigan les gusto el cap dejen review y sugerencias por PM.<strong>

**¿que creen que paso para que applebloom se fuera corriendo?**


	5. Vamos a ATLANTA

Spike: Applebloom espera- dijo antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

Applebloom corria sin mirar atras no podia creer lo que habia visto rainbow tenia razon ella no sabia como defenderse estubo a punto de entrar al bosque lleno de errantes(zombies) cuando sintio que alguien la detuvo.

Applebloom: oye sueltame.

spike: no, adonde crees que ibas.

applebloom: lejos de aqui talvez.

spike: no voy a dejar que te vayas somo un grupo.

applebloom: y que podras hacer tu lo unico para lo que sirve es para ser un lloron y ademas er...-fue interrumpida por un beso dado por spike, applebloom estaba en shock y varias preguntas invadian su mente porque spike la estaba besando, creyo que el estaba enamorado de rarity y sobretodo ese acaso era el momento de un beso.

Spike: sin preguntas, solo vamos tenemos que ayudar a los chicos- dijo antes de irse rumbo a la tienda junto con applebloom.

Applebloom:(corriendo) crees que ese fue el mejor momento para un beso.

spike: no, pero que querias que hiciera.

Llegaron a la tienda que habia sido invadida por los camiantes mientras que cheese y twilight luchaban por salvar su vida. Fue justo cuando tambien llegaron flash sentry y rainbow dash.

Rainbow: pero que demonios paso aqui.

Spike: no hay tiempo de explicar solo hay que salvar a twilight y cheese.

Flash sentry: voy a salvarte twilight- dijo mientras sacaba su escopeta y empezaba a disparar a varios.

Rainbow: tomen- dijo a la vez que les entregaba dos cuchillos- clavenselos en la cabeza y que no los muerdan o es el final para ambos.

Todos empezaron a matar a varios de los errantes cada uno a su modo una vez que acabaron se sentaron en el suelo manchado de sangre exhaustos.

cheese: lo logramos estamos vivos.

applebloom: no celebres mucho que si recuerdas bien todo el mundo esta infestado.

Rainbow: bueno nos vamos.

Spike: a que te refieres con que nos vamos.

Flash sentry: es que mientras buscabamos a applejack yo y rainbow encontramos algo interesante.

******flash back******

Flash sentry: esta es la ultima casa ya de beriamos rendirnos rainbow.

Rainbow: Cuando la vea muerta o convertida en esas cosas me rendire.

ambos entraron a la casa y la inspeccionaron de arriba abajosin encontrar rastro de applejack.

Flash sentry: no hay nada, creo que debemos volver a la tienda.

Rainbow: oye flash mira esto- dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la cocina en la cual decia NOS FUIMOS A ATLANTA TOMAMOS LA RUTA DE LA CARRETERA, LOS SOBREVIVIENTES QUE LA VEAN SIGAN NOS.

Flash sentry: parece que fue recien hecho.

Rainbow: no lo entiendes dice NOS FUIMOS osea de varios eso quiere decir que applejack pudo estar aqui, vamos volvamos y vayámonos a atlanta.

******fin del flash back******

Rainbow: y eso es lo que paso.

cheese: eso quiere decir que iremos a atlanta.

Flash sentry: si ademas necesitamos movernos los errantes se acercan cada dia mas.

spike: entonces andando.

**EN LA CARRETERA**

Pinkie: crees que alguien lea nuestro mensaje big mac

Big macintosh: nop

Pinkie: que negativo big mac y tu que crees applejack

Applejack: pues estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano pinkie.

Pinkie: Ay ustedes dos son un par de pesimistas, cuanto falta.

Applejack: Cuanto falta para que.

Pinkie: cuanto falta para llegar a atlanta.

Big macintosh: pues en auto estamos a 3 horas, pero no se cuanto tardaria a pie.

Pinkie: bueno entonces necesitamos trasporte- dijo mientras miraba por todos lados- alla miren podemos usar ese convertible rojo.

Applejack: pinkie enserio crees quealguien dejaria las llaves en su auto.

Pinkie: (rompiendo la ventana) pues parece que es nuestro dia de suerte- dijo mientras sacaba las llaves del auto- y eso no es lo unico -dijo mostrando una caja con un monton de armas de fuego- bueno veamos la glock 17 para applejack, para big mac un revolver webley y para mi la colt anaconda.

Big macintosh: Bueno entonces vamonos a atlanta.

Los tres se subieron al auto y se dirijieron hacia atlanta pinkie pie y applejack se quedaron dormidas mientras que big macintosh conducia el trayecto no fue dificil pues arroyaron a varios de los camiantes en el camino.

Big macintosh: oigan chicas ya despierten, estamos en la afueras de atlanta.

Pinkie: bueno creo que ya es hora de entrar no creen.

Applejack: claro revisemos si es tan seguro como decias big mac

******flash back******

Big mac, applejack y pinkie se encontraban en la casa del bosque hablando sobre lo que harian ahora que se habian encontrado.

Pinkie: bueno entonces cual es su plan.

Applejack: pensabamos en buscar a applebloom para estar todos juntos.

Pinkie: y saben al menos donde buscarla.

Big macintosh: bueno yo escuche que atlanta es muy seguro, ya que el gobierno les esta dando los recursos.

Pinkie: bueno eso solo quiere decir una cosa.

Applejack: que.

Pinkie: nos vamos a ATLANTA.

******fin del flash back******

Pinkie: bueno mejor mejor nos va...-dejo de hablar al escuchar un ruido tras ella.

x: quienes son ustedes, respondan.

Pinkie: (sacando su katana) la verdadera pregunta es quien eres tu.

x: me agrada tu actitud, funciona en este mundo. soy sunset shimer.

Pinkie: (guardando su espada) soy pinkie pie, el es big macintosh y ella es applejack. estas sola?

Sunset: no, tengo un campamento con dos de mis amigas adagio y aria tenemos un r.v que nos sirve de refugio y unas cuantas tiendas de acampar.

Applejack: nos puedes llevar con tus amigas.

Sunset: claro vengan.

Sunset los guio a su campamento ubicado en las afueras de atlanta.

adagio: sunset volviste, quienes son ellas.

sunset: me las encontre en las por aqui creo que querian entrar en atlanta.

aria: querian entrar en atlanta, les aconsejaria que no lo hicieran es el lugar menos seguro para sobrevivir.

sunset: si gustan pueden quedarse con nosotras, pero tendran que ayudarnos en las labores diarias.

Pinkie: claro que necesitan.

adagio: bueno pues nos estamos sin comida y la cazeria no estado muy buena asi que estabamos pens...- iba decir al ser interrumpida por pinkie.

pinkie: ya intentaron conseguir comida en atlanta.

aria: que no me escuchaste es muy peligroso entrar ahi.

pinkie: bueno pues yo voy, no me esperen despiertas- dijo antes de salir corriendo en direccion hacia la ciudad.

adagio: su amiga esta loca.

applejack/big mac: ya lo sabiamos.

**EN UN HOSPITAL**

sonata: (abriendo los ojos) gasp enfermera ENFERMERA.

al no escuchar respuesta Sonata se levanto de la camilla y se quito los tubos que la conectaban al suero y busco en los cajones algo de ropa diferente a la bata de hospital. solo encontro unos pantalones militares una camisa que decia smile y unas botas estilo vaquero.

sonata: bueno es mejor que nada- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y encendia el radio.

radio: repetimos atlanta ya no es segura solo huyan repito el gobierno ha caido el gobierno ha caido cortando transmisión.

sonata: (viendo por la ventana) pero que mierda le paso al mundo...

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEW ES LO QUE ME HACE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y SU QUIEREN APARECER EN LA HISTORIA SOLO CREENSE UN OC. GRACIAS POR LEER BESOS Y ABRAZOS ASFIXIANTES. <strong>


	6. Viendo la realidad

**Aclaraciones: los personajes aqui son humanos.**

Sonata: pero que mierda le paso al mundo.

Sonata abrio la puerta y salio de ahi dispuesta a averiguar que es lo que le habia pasado al mundo se podia ver que el hospital estaba totalmente desierto sonata continuo caminando hasta encontrar un gran porton cerrado con seguro que aun asi tenia la llave puesta NO ENTRAR, MUERTOS leia mientras deslizaba su mano por la llave dispuesta a abrirla.

Sonata: me pregunto cual sera el peligro digo son muertos no creo que sea algo... AAAHHHH- grito cuando un muerto intento lanzarse le encima.

Sonata salio gritando y corriendo por la puerta del hospital sin darse cuenta de que sus gritos solo atraian mas de ellos, esquivo muchos de ellos con la esperanza de que alguien la salvara. Luego de perderlos llego al vecindario donde vivia pero al sentarse a descarsar sintio como todo se ponia oscuro y caia desplomada en el suelo.

******despues de unas horas******

Sonata desperto dentro de una habitacion color azul cielo se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza como si la hubiesen golpedado, hasta que empezo a sentir pasos que se dirigian a la habitacion donde se encontraba.

x: que bueno que despertaste por un momento pense que te convertirias en uno de ellos.

Sonata: uno de ellos a que te refieres?

x: no sabes lo que que le esta pasando al mundo donde has estado?

Sonata: lo unico que se es que estuve en coma por mucho tiempo.

x: vaya pues te perdiste de mucho, yo los llamo errantes y cuando empezaron a aparecer muchos creyeron que eran inofensivos, pero ellos fueron devorandonos uno por uno nos dijeron que fueramos a atlanta que ahi estariamos mas seguros pero yo pienso que era mejor arriesgarse aqui.

Sonata: dijiste atlanta, los abuelos de mi nov... digo mi amiga vivian en atlanta talvez ella se encuentra ahi. quieres acompañarme.

X: no, pienso que aqui es mas seguro. cuando te encuentros con uno de los errantes que no te muerdan eso te mata y luego vuelves como uno de ellos, por cierto me llamo shining armor.

Sonata: como sabes tanto?

shining armor: a mi esposa cadence la mordieron tuvo fiebres muy altas y luego murio, tuve que matarla antes de que me matara ami. antes de que te vayas toma- dijo mientras le entregaba un walkie talkie- asi podremos comunicarnos cuando llegues a atlanta.

sonata: gracias, espero verte de nuevo.

shining armor: yo igual.

Sonata se fue directo a su casa en donde encontro las llaves de su padre que era policia. Las llevo consigo y se dirigio a la estacion policial.

LLego a la estacion y abrio la puerta por suerte estaba libre de no-muertos, busco y encontro la armeria en donde tomo un bolso y empezo a meter todas las armas que pudo se subio a un auto policial y se fue directo a atlanta.

.

.

.

Luego de dos horas y media de viaje el auto se detuvo dejandola cerca de una granja.

sonata: (pateando el auto) mierda como no me fije que tenia poca gasolina, ahora donde puedo conseguir ayuda- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso con armas y miraba en direccion a la granja cercana.

sonata: (tocando la puerta) hola, alguien casa- dijo, pero al no recibir respuesta giro la perilla para poder entrar.

sonata: (entrando) hola no estoy aqui para robarles solo necesito que me den un poco de gasolina- dijo mientras caminaba, pero al llegar a la sala se encontro con una familia tirada en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza cada uno. se cubrio la boca antes de vomitar y salir corriendo en direccion al establo.

Cuando llego abrio la puerta encontrandolo vacio a excepción de un caballo que se veia aburrido por todo el encierro.

Sonata: (acariciandolo) hola amigo debes haber estado muy solo, te gustaria ayudarme a llegar a atlanta para poder encontrar a mis amigas- dijo y lo unico que escucho fue el relincho de parte del caballo- tomare eso como un SI.

el caballo salio corriendo a toda velocidad con sonata montada. estuvo cabalgando por un buen rato hasta llegar a la ciudad que se veia muy tranquila y demasiado vacia.

Sonata: hay demasiado silencio, creo que la ciudad esta desierta- dijo pero cambio de idea al ver a las mismas cosas que la habian atacado en el hospital solo que esta vez eran millones- mierda, vamos amigo larguemonos de aqui.

Cuando estaban a punto de voltear para irse se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban rodeados, los errantes tiraron al caballo provocando que sonata se caiga y pueda observar como esos monstruos devoraban a su nuevo amigo (caballo). enojada empezo a disparar en diferentes puntos del cuerpo de los no-muertos, provocando que le prestaran atencion y empezaran a perseguirla.

sonata: (corriendo y disparando) bastardos que es lo que quieren- dijo antes de sentir como alguien le cubria la boca y la jalaba hasta un callejon.

x: no deberias disparar por aqui eso solo los atrae- dijo mientras empezaba a moverse en direccion hacia la salida del callejon- vamos sigueme te ayudare a salir de aqui.

sonata: pero que eran esas cosas, quien eres tu, y si este lugar es tan peligroso porque estabas aqui.

x: yo los llamo caminantes, soy pinkie pie y solo vine aqui porque mi grupo necesitaba provisiones.

sonata: dijiste grupo?

pinkie: si, estamos cerca de las afueras de atlanta.

sonata y pinkie una vez que salieron de atlanta comenzaron a caminar ya que era menos peligroso estar afuera que dentro de la gran ciudad, asi estuvieron caminando hasta llegar al campamento donde pinkie se detuvo para presentarles a todos, hasta que sonata escucho un grito que la hizo sentirse mas feliz que nunca.

Aria/adagio: sonataaaaaaa- dijeron mientras corriean para poder dar un abrazo a su amiga.

sonata: gracias a Dios- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

******EN LA NOCHE******

aria: adagio tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras caminaba un poco lejos del campamento seguida por adagio.

adagio: dime que es lo que pasa.

aria: tenemos que terminar.

adagio: que? como me pides eso, quiero decir tan malo es estar conmigo.

aria: no, pero si recuerdas bien antes del accidente yo y sonata eramos novias y se supone que jamas terminamos. eso quiere decir que no se puede enterar de lo que paso entre nosotras.

adagio: y acaso eso es mi culpa, tu decidiste estar conmigo.

aria: si te lo recuerdo bien me mentiste porque fuiste TU la que me dijo que sonata estaba muerta.

adagio: pero lo hice para protegerte que parte de eso no entiendes.

aria: yo? tu eres la que no entiende. SONATA VOLVIO,ESTA VIVA Y ES MI NOVIA y esta conversacion ya termino- dijo antes de antes irse.

adagio se quedo viendo molesta como aria abrazaba a sonata y esta le correspondia el abrazo.

adagio: te lo juro, me las vas a PAGAR SONATA- dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta al campamento.

* * *

><p><strong>hola les gusto dejen reviews besos y abrazos<strong>


	7. Juntas pero separadas

Aclaraciones: humanizado, los personajes que salgan aqui no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Todos se habian ido a dormir dejando a pinkie como centinela para que vigilara y protegiera al campamento.<p>

Pinkie: (escuchando un ruido) quien anda ahí?- dijo mientras apuntaba con el rifle.

Applejack: tranquila pinkie soy yo, es que tan solo no podia dormir.

Pinkie: de acuerdo, pero no deberias andar sola en medio de la noche y que pasaba si te disparaba eso nunca me lo perdonaria.

Applejack: vamos pinkie no seas tan dramatica.

Pinkie: (susurrando) aqui la dramtica era rarity...

Applejack: que?

Pinkie: nada, olvidalo. es tan solo que tu eres lo unico que me queda y enserio no podria superar el hecho de perderte.

Applejack: bueno me halagas terroncito de azucar, pero sin sonar pesimista todos terminaremos muertos tarde o temprano no creo que nadie pueda durar tanto a esto.

Pinkie: eso no importa- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella quedando a tan solo pocos centimetros de distancia- yo te prometo que te protegere cueste lo que cueste entiendes.

Applejack: okey (bostezo) creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir- dijo mientras se iba dentro del r.v dejando a pinkie para que siguiera vigilando.

Pinkie: (viendo que applejack ya no estaba) te prometo que are lo necesario para poder protegerte- dijo hasta escuhar unos pasos- quien anda ahi?

Sunset: tranquila pinkie soy yo vine para cubrir el segundo turno de vigilancia, ya puedes irte a dormir.

Pinkie: oki doki loki- dijo mientras se iba dando pequeños saltitos.

.

.

.

******a la mañana en la carretera******

Se podia ver a rainbow, flash y cheese sandwich empujar un auto atascado en lodo mientras que twilight vigilaba a spike y applebloom.

Rainbow: aun no puedo creer que atascaras el auto flash sentry.

Flash: que milesima vez te digo que no fue mi culpa.

Rainbow: si, claro.

Applebloom: aun no entiendo porque nos puseron a la cerebrito de niñera, ya tenemos 12 años no somos unos niños.

Spike: twilight no es ninguna cerebrito.

Twilight: gracias spike.

Rainbow: (acercandose) mira applebloom mientras mas pronto desatasquemos el auto podremos irnos asi que podrias colaborar dejando de molestar aunque sea solo un minuto.

Applebloom: ay por Dios ni que fuese tan dificil- dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba una patada al auto haciendo que se libere del lodo dejando a todos con la boca abierta- Ahora si podemos irnos?.

Rainbow: (saliendo de su asombro) c-claro- dijo mientras subia seguida por todos.

.

.

.

Pinkie: crees que el conejo que aria cazo sea suficiente para todos.

Applejack: estoy segura de que si compartimos lograremos que todos coman un pedazo.

Pinkie: en eso creo que t...- no termino de hablar porque escucho la alarma de un carro.

Applejack: (cubriendose los oidos) que esta pasando.

Pinkie: no lo se, pero si no deja de sonar atraera a todos los caminantes cercanos a atlanta- dijo mientras sacaba su katana.

Applejack: entonces vamos- dijo sacando a la vez una colt anaconda.

Adagio: (corriendo hacia ellas) que esta pasando?

Pinkie: no lo sabemos yo y applejack iremos a investigar.

Adagio: voy con ustedes.

Pinkie: no, solo avisale al camapamento que este listo por si hubiera un ataque.

Adagio: de acuerdo- dijo antes de salir corriendo de vuelta al campamento.

Pinkie: lista applejack.

Applejack: si- dijo mientras salia corriendo con pinkie en direccion por donde venia el ruido.

.

.

.

Rainbow: no puedo creer que seas tan torpe twilight, en pocos minutos estaremos rodeados por miles de errantes.

Twilight: no fue mi intencion activar la alarma, lo juro.

Cheese: dejen de pelear las dos que no ven que podemos salir de esta si trabajamos juntos.

Applebloom: callense sus gritos atraeran a los errantes mas rapido.

Spike: creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso- dijo mientras señalaba una horda de errantes que se acercaban en direccion hacia ellos.

Flash: solo nos queda peleear por salir vivos de esta.

Rainbow: si claro y con que armas, si te recuerdo bien flash nuestras balas se acabaron y no tenemos municiones extras, applebloom, spike entren al auto.

Applebloom: quien te crees para darme ordenes.

Rainbow: solo entra- dijo mientras veia como applebloom le sacaba la lengua mientras ingresaba al auto con spike.

Twilight: ahhhhhhhh- grito cuando uno de los errantes se le estaba acercando- (retrocediendo unos pasos) no, alejate de mi.

Flash: twilight- dijo estando a punto de correr para salvar a su novia cuando vio como la cabeza del errante caia decapitada en la tierra.

Se escucharon varios disparos que acabaron a varios errantes asi tambien como que sus cabezas eran decapitadas. Cuando todo acabo solo podian verse cadaveres tirados en el suelo asi como 2 personas usando caperuzas de color negro.

Flash: gracias por sa...- dijo siendo interrumpido por rainbow dash

Rainbow: quienes son ustedes?

x: te salvamos la vida y no piensas agradecernos.

Rainbow: no agradesco a personas desconocidas.

Cheese: podrian decirnos quienes son?

x: jijiji hay cheese sigues siendo igual de tierno que antes.

x: no es momento de halagos, no lo crees.

x: oki doki loki, A.J

Rainbow: (pensando) Oki doki loki, a.j, saben el nombre de cheese sandwich, sus voces acaso podrian se ellas.

Flash: como sabian el nombre de cheese sandwinch?

x: es que no pueden todavia reconocernos?

x: con lo de a.j si estuvo bien facil o no lo crees rainbow dash?- dijo mientras se quitaba la caperuza al igual que su acompañante.

Applebloom: (saliendo del auto) applejack- grito de emocion mientras corria a abrazar a su hermana- lo sabia, yo sabia que tu no ME ABANDONARIAS sabia que no estabas muerta.

Pinkie: yo no permitiria que estuviese muerta.

Applebloom: oh dios, pinkie!- dijo invitandola a que se uniera al abrazo que estaba teniendo con applejack.

Despues de lagrimas, abrazos, besos todo de la emocion de volver a estar juntas fue interrumpido por un grito de ayuda.

Pinkie: (sacando su katana) eso vino del campamento, vamos applejack.

Applejack: vamos- dijo jalando del brazo a applebloom.

Rainbow: andando chicos- dijo mientras corria siendo acompañada por flash, twilight, spike y cheese.

.

.

.

Todos corrieron en direccion al campamento, pero al llegar vieron una escena que no se la esperaban. Big macintosh y sunset disparaban a los caminantes que se acercaban, y adagio estaba apuntando a sonata.

Adagio: que parte no entiendes de que en este mundo no cabemos las dos, aria.

Sonata: que quieres decir con que no cabemos.

Adagio: mientras tu sigas viva aria no dejara de amarte.

Sonata: (llorando) pero no entiendo crei que eramos amigas.

Aria: dejala ya adagio.

Adagio: solo si me prometes de que me amaras solo ami.

Aria: adagio no puedo prometerte eso sabes que amo a sonata.

Adagio: es por eso que si me deshago de ella se que tu me vas a amar.

.

Pinkie: (susurrando) applejack dame tu pistola.

Applejack: para que la necesitas?

Pinkie: solo damela- dijo mientras recibia la pistola de applejack.

.

Adagio: entiendelo aria sin sonata seremos felices juntas podemos ha...- no termino de decir ya que recibio un disparo en la cabeza por parte de pinkie pie.

Pinkie: (escupiendo sobre el cadaver de adagio) HIJA DE PERRA.

Applejack: aaaaaaa pinkie...

Pinkie: bien escuchenme gente moveremos el campamento ya que por los disparos este lugar estara lleno de camiantes en poco tiempo asi que alisten sus cosas y asegurense de no olvidar nada y luego nos largamos de este lugar.

.

.

.

Todos ya estaban dentro del r.v solo pinkie y applejack se quedaron juntas para poder revisar si no olvidaban nada.

Applejack: porque la mataste pinkie?

Pinkie: (dando saltitos) porque era un peligro para todos y para ti.

Applejack: es por lo que me prometiste.

Pinkie: sipi dipi.

Applejack: tengo algo que decirte pinkie, pues he conversado con todos y creemos que tu eres la indicada para liderar el grupo.

Pinkie: yo?

Applejack: si eres la unica que puede tomar decisiones en momentos dificiles.

Pinkie: entonce caro sere la lider para ayudarlas a sobrevivir en este apocalipsis.

Applejack: que no se te suba el ego pinkie.

Pinkie: jiji, ya vamos es hora de abandonemos este lugar- dijo mientras abrazaba a applejack por la cintura.

.

.

.

Rainbow: se siente raro no?

Spike: que cosa.

Rainbow: applejack ella parece distanciada conmigo.

Spike: tranquila seguramente es por estar un tiempo separadas.

Rainbow: si seguro es por eso- dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana viendo como applejack venia haciendole caballito a pinkie- si seguramente es por eso...

.

.

.

Sunset: te sientes bien?

Sonata: si ya estoy mejor, solo que aun no entiendo porque adagio intento matarme.

Sunset: creo que estaba obsesionada con Aria.

Sonata: si asi de loca se esta volviendo las personas, entonces los muertos no seran nuestro unico problema...

.

.

.

Applebloom: Me alegra de que volvamos a estar juntos big mac y a ti

Big macintosh: sip.

Applebloom: no nos volveremos a separar?

Big macintosh: nop.

Applebloom: crees que todos terminaremos vivos?

Big macintosh: nop.

Applebloom: porque?

Big macintosh: porque no todos somo iguales.

Applebloom: a que te refieres.

Big macintosh: a que existen personas que se rinden que creen que ya no vale la pena seguir peleando y por eso mueren.

Applebloom: tu te vas a rendir?

Big macintosh: nop.

Applebloom: yo tampoco- dijo mientras bostezaba y abrazaba a big macintosh para luego quedarse dormida.

Big macintosh: se que tu no te rendirias...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y aqui finalizamos con otro capitulo de apocalypse of the dead espero que les haya gustado besos y abrazos dejen reviews.<strong>


End file.
